<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suits make the man by tveckling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943765">Suits make the man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling'>tveckling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut one-shots [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Established Relationship, Kinda drunk characters, Kissing, Modern Era, Multi, Polyamory, Primarily ThanZag, Rough Sex, Suit Kink, Suit Sex, We ship an OT3 in this house</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt like it had been several minutes, at least half an hour, possibly even more, when he sighted Megaera push some fauns aside. Logically, he knew it was a couple of minutes at most, but he was in the sort of mood where each second felt like an eternity, so his relief at seeing her was knee-weakening. When he saw the person she was dragging behind her, however, he actually fell from his hover, almost stumbling as he hit the floor.</p><p>Zagreus had a telltale flush on his face, one that showed he'd been spending plenty of time around Dionysus, and when he saw Thanatos his face lit up with a goofy, adorable, lovable smile. If he wasn't already weak in the knees that smile would sure have done the work. Thanatos swallowed, desperately drinking more ambrosia, hoping it might do something to the way his mouth had gone dry.</p><p>Because Zagreus was wearing a suit. An actual, proper <i>suit.</i> Thanatos had never seen Zagreus wear a suit before. He looked very good in a suit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megaera/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut one-shots [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/420757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suits make the man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ayyyy, have my offering for HadesSuits2021~ it was pretty damn fun to write even if it was consensual smut lol<br/>Betaed through grammarly so ¯\_ (ツ)_/¯ if there are any duplicate words or typos it's all grammarly's fault for not noticing my phone messing up. Def not my fault.</p><p>Hope you enjoy o/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanatos looked out the window, down at the countless lights of the city. Athens made a glorious picture, its mix of old and new evoking a sense of both nostalgia and pride in him. It was truly a marvel to see how the mortals had evolved, how they had changed the world around them—while also doing their best to hold onto the magnificent parts of their past.</p><p>Behind him, there came a wave of excited shouting, and he forgot about the beauty in front of him as he took another mouthful of ambrosia from his ever-filling glass, hoping it might help to stave off the headache he felt coming. A perk of an Olympian party, but one of the abysmally few he could stand. And, frankly, he was beginning to strongly doubt if even the heavenly drink was enough to make him stay a moment longer than social niceties demanded he had to.</p><p>The Olympians had always loved big, lavish parties. Up on their mountain, they had held festivities for millennia without stop, and it didn't seem they had any intention of calming down even if they were on the surface. Like most of his Underworld brethren and colleagues, Thanatos very much did not enjoy it. They were too loud, too boisterous. Got too drunk.</p><p>If it wasn't one of the official meetings between the Olympian and the Underworld gods, he would have skipped out on it entirely.</p><p>But since ancient times, when Zagreus with the help of Queen Persephone had arranged a state of peace between the two factions, they had one of these meetings at the turn of every century. It used to be down in the Underworld, because of most of the chthonic gods' inability to visit the surface and above, but with combined powers, they'd managed to imbue one of the skyscrapers in Athens with the power to house even those who couldn't step foot on the surface.</p><p>At least they didn't have to deal with housing the unruly Olympians down in the House anymore, Thanatos thought with a sigh. The clean-up was always a nightmare.</p><p>When someone called his name he almost flinched. He'd had some stiffly polite conversations when he first arrived, had to escape a drunk Dionysus intent on 'finding the fun guy somewhere inside that boring workaholic', and had a pleasant chat with Ares. That was all, and more, that he'd hoped to have to endure for the evening.</p><p>But when he turned around and saw Megeara weaving through a group of giggling nymphs, his face relaxed into a genuine smile. She greeted him with one of her own brilliant, fanged grins. Once again, as he so often did when he saw her, Thanatos was struck by how beautiful she was.</p><p>"Megaera," he greeted with a bow of his head, lowering his hover until he nearly reached the floor. Not entirely, though—who knew what had been spilled on it. The thought turned his stomach, and he did his best to get rid of it quickly. He stayed hovering; he really didn't want to risk dirtying his shoes. </p><p>Megaera chuckled and leaned up, pressing her lips against his quickly. He realized only when she moved back that she'd stolen his glass.</p><p>As she raised the glass to her lips he only smiled and watched her long, gracious neck as she swallowed. Her outfit for the occasion was dark pants, a peach-colored shirt, opened almost all the way to her navel, and a dark suit jacket with her signature spikes on the shoulders. The flashes of gold on her ears, her wrists, around her forehead, kept grabbing his attention. Reflexively he reached out, taking hold of one of her long necklaces and rubbing the medallion between his fingers. She only smirked at him as she wiped the corner of her mouth.</p><p>"I was keeping an eye out for you," she said, leaning up against his arm. Thanatos was beginning to wonder if she had perhaps drunk a bit too much ambrosia. "Really should have known you'd escape to the outskirts of the party once you arrived. And there I was, foolishly thinking you'd look for and save me from having to make small talk with some suicidal faun who kept trying to cop a feel, even after I almost broke his hand. If only there wasn't a strict no-maiming rule on these gatherings I would have taught him the meaning of fear."</p><p>"I have no doubts about that." And he meant it with his full heart. Megaera was one of the most frightening people he had the pleasure of knowing, and certainly those he had the displeasure of knowing as well. "Perhaps, if you have memorized his face, we could make a little visit to Pan's forest at a later time… just to show our appreciation for his attention."</p><p>Megaera hummed, her grin positively bloodthirsty. Sometimes Thanatos wondered if he hadn't been spending too much time with her and Ares. Their influence over him should be worrying. Instead, he was just observing her fondly. If putting the fear of a Fury into a misbehaving faun would make her happy, he would shift her where she wanted to go with delight. He'd gotten better at that over the centuries.</p><p>"Don't forget that idea, we'll revisit it at another time," she eventually decided. Peering into the mass of immortals she scowled. "Blood and darkness, how badly I wish I had your brother's ability to just disappear unnoticed."</p><p>Thanatos sighed, letting go of her necklace to take back his glass and take a sip. "I must agree. I don't think Hypnos has been seen at all during the last millennia of gatherings, at least. Sometime during clean up, someone will just find him sleeping in a corner somewhere, without a care in the world."</p><p>She chuckled, giving him goosebumps when she trailed a finger along the buttons of his suit. "Maybe you should learn from him," she said, twisting each of the buttons open as she passed them. Thanatos didn't stop her, though his fingers twitched at the first give. "You're very uptight sometimes."</p><p>At least he still had his vest underneath. It made him feel less exposed as his jacket fell open. "I came straight from work, as you well know, and I happen to prefer to dress professionally when I'm working. If that makes me 'uptight', then so be it."</p><p>Again, she chuckled. "It's fine. I like you the way you are. It makes it all the more rewarding to make a mess of you "</p><p>She had definitely drunk too much, to say such things where any sharp-eared Olympian could hear her. Thanatos cleared his throat, looking away as he covered his mouth. His face was definitely flushed; he could feel the burning. Megaera started playing with his vest buttons. </p><p>"That- do you- have you seen Zag?" He desperately asked, trying to think of something to distract her. He wasn't sure he could actually stop her physically; she wasn't the only one who'd partaken in a bit too much ambrosia, and he found himself unwilling to actually remove her hand.</p><p>His question did the trick, however. She stopped slowly undressing him and looked up with a smirk. "Oh, yes, I have. He arrived a while ago, while you were over here brooding. Got swarmed by his relatives the moment he stepped foot inside the door, as usual. But I'm sure they have had their craving for his attention filled by now. I'm going to go get him, just wait here. You're going to want to see this, trust me."</p><p>"Wait, Meg-"</p><p>And she was gone, leaving him uncomfortably flushed. He glanced around at the people near him, trying to see if anyone was paying any particular attention or looking his way. Not seeing anything—more than the usual hurried looks, because even among immortals his presence wasn't exactly celebrated—didn't make him feel less awkward, and he tilted his head back as he downed his ambrosia. The moment he lowered his hand the glass was full again.</p><p>He'd heard the mortals talk about 'liquid courage.' There must be truth in that, he thought. The ambrosia was certainly giving him the strength to not just stop caring and shift away, no matter how badly he itched to.</p><p>It felt like it had been several minutes, at least half an hour, possibly even more, when he sighted Megaera push some fauns aside. Logically, he knew it was a couple of minutes at most, but he was in the sort of mood where each second felt like an eternity, so his relief at seeing her was knee-weakening. When he saw the person she was dragging behind her, however, he actually fell from his hover, almost stumbling as he hit the floor.</p><p>Zagreus had a telltale flush on his face, one that showed he'd been spending plenty of time around Dionysus, and when he saw Thanatos his face lit up with a goofy, adorable, lovable smile. If he wasn't already weak in the knees that smile would sure have done the work. Thanatos swallowed, desperately drinking more ambrosia, hoping it might do something to the way his mouth had gone dry.</p><p>Because Zagreus was wearing a suit. An actual, proper <em> suit. </em> Thanatos had never seen Zagreus wear a suit before. He looked very good in a suit.</p><p>Since suits became commonplace in the mortal world Thanatos had started wearing one when he was on the clock and had taken quite a liking to the outfit, even though he still preferred to wear his old chiton and leggings when he was home. Zagreus had taken to mortal clothes as well, enjoying a variety of styles, all of which provided both comfort and allowed him the full range of movements he was used to. He'd <em> never </em> worn a suit, always made fun of the very thought.</p><p>But there he was, being happily dragged up to Thanatos. In a suit. Which fitted him very well. The red, open jacket and pants and black shirt were his preferred colors, and Thanatos couldn't take his eyes off him. The top buttons of his shirt were undone—a couple more than what Thanatos would mentally classify as 'casual', and the sight made his pants feel uncomfortably tight.</p><p>"Than! You're here!" Zagreus cheered, rushing past Megaera to put his arms around Thanatos, giving him a joyous but quick kiss. Thanatos kept staring, only remembering to kiss back right before Zagreus pulled back.</p><p>"Zagreus," Thanatos managed to make himself say. He could hear how strange his voice sounded. Behind Zagreus, he could see Megaera hide her smile behind her hand.</p><p>After he stepped back it only took a few moments before the smile faded on Zagreus' face. He kept looking away, squirming like he only did when either Queen Persephone or Mother Nyx reprimanded him. "You… ah, this is silly, isn't it? Dusa has been nagging at me for ages to dress up properly for once, and I thought, maybe just once wouldn't be so bad, might as well try it out, if only to make her happy, but I guess it looks as weird as it feels, right? Judging by your staring... ah, I knew it was a bad idea. Don't worry, if you promise not to mention it after tonight, I promise not to do it again."</p><p>Belatedly Thanatos realized Zagreus was talking to him. Even later than that, he realized exactly what Zagreus was saying, and he cursed hotly in his head. "No, that's- I didn't mean- you look… you don't look silly. I, uh, my look. See, the reason…"</p><p>He couldn't manage to make himself say the words. <em> 'I stared because you are incredibly sexy in that suit, and I can't decide whether I want to rip it off you or never let you take it off.' </em>No. No way he'd say that.</p><p>Megaera had gotten a glass of her own, and she was sipping from it happily when Thanatos desperately looked at her for some kind of assistance. She looked like one of her favorite movies was playing out in front of her, and Thanatos understood with a sense of doom that she wouldn't help him. Her favorite movies were disaster movies.</p><p>"Oh, is that- Zagreus, dearest, I was looking for you!"</p><p>Behind a mixed group of naiads, heroes, and minor gods, Thanatos spotted the rosy hair of the love goddess, her hand high in the air, and he cursed again. Zagreus had a dejected look on his face and was already turning away—before he could think, reacting with nothing but instinct, Thanatos reached out and grabbed his hand. Immediately Zagreus looked back at him, and once again all thoughts disappeared out of his head. He could see Aphrodite herself, now, and he desperately tried to think of some way to keep her from interfering in his and Zagreus'—admittedly disastrous—conversation.</p><p>The rescue came in the form of Megaera sighing, giving him a lazy glare. "You're going to owe me for this, and I promise I'll cash it in."</p><p>Thanatos could only blink as Megaera downed her drink, then planted a smile on her face before she hurried to stand in front of Aphrodite. He could hear her saying something about favor, advice, only one she could turn to. Immediately the nosy goddess forgot about Zagreus, cooing as she took Megaera's arm in hers. Thanatos thought he saw Megeara make a shooing motion behind her back as she led Aphrodite away.</p><p>Her sacrifice gave him courage, and Thanatos swore it wouldn't be in vain. He swallowed again, glancing at Zagreus who looked all too understandably confused, and with the image of Megaera in his mind, he hurried towards the door leading out of the hall, dragging Zagreus behind him. He might have dropped his glass at some point. He didn't care; he surely hadn't been the first one.</p><p>The hallway was empty, and the sounds of partying were strongly muted the moment the door closed behind them. But it felt far too easy for someone else to come through and disturb them. Thanatos took sight of one of the rooms furthest away and moved towards it. Zagreus' hand was so warm in his, it kept distracting him, made it hard to think and even harder to focus.</p><p>"Than," Zagreus started after being pushed into the room, turning to face Thanatos with a slight frown, "what's going on here? Are you mad at-"</p><p>Thanatos only bothered pushing the door shut, not waiting to see or hear it actually close before he was on Zagreus, pulling him close by his lapels and kissing him deeply. At first, Zagreus made a sound of surprise, but then he melted into the kiss, digging his fingers into Thanatos' jacket.</p><p>"I think you look very, very good in a suit," Thanatos said when they parted for air, their foreheads pressed tight together. He couldn't take his eyes off Zagreus' face, couldn't stop looking at his lips, his eyes, and back. At some point one of his hands had gotten buried in Zagreus' hair, the other resting on his neck, and he couldn't make himself remove them. Didn't want to.</p><p>Zagreus blinked at him before his face split into a wide smile and he closed his eyes as he started to laugh. "I see… I see. That's good to know. That's very good to know."</p><p>This time it was Zagreus who leaned forward and nipped at Thanatos' lip, immediately pushing in when Thanatos opened his mouth. He didn't even mind the moan that escaped him, only clung tightly to his second half, the light to his darkness, his Life. A small part of his mind that wasn't laser-focused on Zagreus' warm mouth thought back to Megaera and sent her a grateful thought for giving him this opportunity.</p><p>"Well. I don't know if you're thinking what I'm thinking, but I know what I'm thinking." Zagreus took a step back, licking his lips as he pulled off his jacket, throwing it at the table behind him. Seemed like they were in some conference room, Thanatos finally noted. Not that he cared.</p><p>That familiar heat in his stomach was quickly traveling south as he took in the sight of Zagreus breathing hard, his flush definitely not just because of ambrosia. He didn't think as he reached for Zagreus and pulled him close, only knew he had to touch him, had to feel his body against his. It seemed only natural to turn around, pushing Zagreus forward until his back hit the wall, and then Thanatos could move in, press their bodies as tight together as he could. Zagreus moaned and dug his fingers into Thanatos' hair, pulling him down into another heated kiss.</p><p>He could stay like that forever, eagerly taking everything Zagreus would give him. The taste of him was familiar, even if it was mostly covered up by the almost sickeningly cloying taste left by the large amount of ambrosia he must have drunk. Thanatos could easily pick out the earthy undertones of his innate scent, even through the fruity smell left behind by the Olympians, as well as the tinge of blood that never left him, not after millennia of spilling it—it made Thanatos light-headed. Hadn't he already been pressed against Zagreus, holding onto him tight, he might have had problems staying upright.</p><p>"Off," Zagreus muttered against the side of Thanatos' mouth, the ghostly brush of his lips making the nerves in Thanatos' face almost painfully sensitive. With the stinging of his lips, his face was quickly becoming both the favorite and the most painful part of his body.</p><p>Apart from his groin. That area was certainly becoming increasingly painful the longer he spent close to Zagreus, the more they kissed, the more he could hold him tight.</p><p>It took him embarrassingly long to realize that Zagreus was pushing at his jacket, stuck in his thoughts as he was, but once he did he quickly helped to remove it. At any other time he would have objected to just letting it fall to the floor in a crumpled heap, but this time he forgot about it the moment it fell from his body. Zagreus' hands were already pulling his shirt loose from his pants, and Thanatos moaned shamelessly as he felt Zagreus' heated palms against his bare skin. For once he was probably not as cold as he usually was, but it was still nothing compared to Zagreus' scorching heat, the heat Thanatos could resist less than a faun could resist a pretty nymph. And as Zagreus dragged his nails along Thanatos' lower back Thanatos pushed closer to him with a whine, panting as he rubbed himself against his lover.</p><p>Zagreus threw his head back with a moan, and sadly withdrew his hands. Thanatos missed their warmth immediately. But when he saw that Zagreus was reaching for his shirt, to unbutton it more than it already was, he quickly grabbed his hands, stopping him.</p><p>"Don't!" Zagreus' surprised look made him blush, but he didn't look away. They'd gone too far for him to give in to his embarrassment. "Keep your clothes on. Please."</p><p>The emotions flew across Zagreus' face too fast to decipher, but soon it settled on what looked like delight, and he chuckled as he winked at Thanatos. "Didn't know you had this sort of kink, Than."</p><p>Neither did he, frankly. Not until Zagreus appeared in front of him that very same evening. But that was one admission too much for him to say, so he just leaned down and pressed his lips against Zagreus' jaw, kissing and nipping his way towards Zagreus' ear.</p><p>Breathless chuckles ruffled a few strands of his hair, and the sound of them went straight to his cock. Before he could realize what was happening Zagreus had pushed him back, looking at him with a devious, hungry smile. "Alright, I'll keep my clothes on. And, in return, you get rid of yours."</p><p>Thanatos stuttered a feeble protest, but it died on his tongue when Zagreus took hold of his tie and pulled it loose. Smiling crookedly he stopped even trying to resist and didn't care to look when Zagreus tossed the garment aside. It was only fair, he supposed, and when Zagreus reached for the buttons on his vest Thanatos helped him, stealing small kisses whenever the impulse became too strong. He just couldn't deny Zagreus anything.</p><p>And Zagreus wanted him naked, that much was clear by the speed he fumbled both the vest and the dress shirt open before pushing them both to the floor. His frustrated look when he saw that Thanatos was also wearing an undershirt made Thanatos unable to hold back his chuckle.</p><p>"You wear… too many layers!" Zagreus huffed, eventually just grabbing and pulling the undershirt over Thanatos head, although after seeing Thanatos' face he did try to smooth back the ruffled hair.</p><p>"It's only proper when you wear a suit," Thanatos replied, tempted to cross his arms defensively and very much refusing to do so. "And I get cold very easily, at that."</p><p>Immediately Zagreus' look turned into a leer, and he stepped closer, keeping only a breath's distance between them. Thanatos could see the shifting and mixing of hues of green and red in his mismatched eyes. Somewhere far away he felt hands on his belt.</p><p>"Let's get you warmed up, then."</p><p>The way those hands worked on his belt really shouldn't have been so arousing, but, then, it seemed like everything and anything Zagreus did was affecting him that way. Thanatos did manage to make his fingers work in time to help when it was time to deal with his pants, however, and he counted that as a victory. Then, Zagreus' mouth was on his jaw, and Thanatos froze before a need for speed hit him. Miraculously his hands weren't shaking, and he didn't fumble as he pushed off his shoes, pushing down his pants and underwear, and somehow managed to not fall over. Possibly thanks to Zagreus' clinging to him.</p><p>"Fuck," Zagreus breathed out, his pupils fully dilated as he leaned back to look Thanatos up and down. After all their time together it didn't make him feel conscious, no matter how exposed he was. "Blood and darkness, Than. Fuck me, <em> now." </em></p><p>Thanatos couldn't deny Zagreus anything. He pulled Zagreus close, the feeling of soft clothes against his bare skin, against his erection, made him choke on a gasping moan. Desperately he covered Zagreus' mouth, thrusting his tongue in as soon as Zagreus parted his lips. Zagreus had his eyes closed, his hands wandering Thanatos' body, caressing and pressing and raking his nails across the sensitive skin.</p><p>It was like he was burning, like Zagreus had set him on fire. There was no way he'd complain even if Zagreus had done so literally, as long as he still let Thanatos kiss him. Slipping his arms around Zagreus he dragged his hands down the silky smooth shirt until he could cup Zagreus' ass, and the throaty moan gave him goosebumps. Greedily he swallowed it, devoured the gasp Zagreus made as his hands slipped further down. He had to bend his legs a little, but he could quickly hook his hands under Zagreus' thighs and rise again, bringing Zagreus with him. </p><p>Immediately, reflexively, Zagreus wrapped his legs around Thanatos' hips, his arms around Thanatos' shoulders. He could feel the bulge pressed against his stomach. And then, before he could even process the sensations hitting him, it was Thanatos' turn to moan mindlessly as Zagreus downright attacked the side of his neck, kissing and sucking. During practically all his life Thanatos had worn some sort of protection covering his neck, and only a century or two earlier had he stopped wearing his gorget. There was no part of him more sensitive, and Zagreus knew it.</p><p>At some point he'd begun moving, blindly stumbling forward a few steps until Zagreus huffed in surprise as his back hit the wall. Thanatos took the opportunity to press Zagreus more securely against the surface so he could use a hand to circle Zagreus' neck and pull him into a kiss. Zagreus chuckled a breath of air against Thanatos' lips, biting down on his lower lip and pushing in his tongue when Thanatos gasped.</p><p>Hurry. He wanted. He <em> wanted, </em>so very badly.</p><p>Without looking, without breaking their bruising, desperate kiss, Thanatos fumbled for Zagreus' belt. It was hard to open it with one hand, would likely have been impossible, had not both of Zagreus' hands joined his, and quickly Thanatos could pull it loose while Zagreus opened his pants. His breath hitched, a small whine escaping his throat, as Thanatos slipped his hand inside the back of his pants. And then it was Zagreus who hurried, who did his best to push down his pants.</p><p>Thanatos had to break the kiss, even if he immediately leaned back in and gave Zagreus a quick peck. It didn't feel like they were making all too much progress, and he had to actually see. Zagreus whined again, but wrapped his arms around Thanatos' neck, out of the way, and squeezed his thighs tighter around Thanatos. Once again Thanatos' attention was drawn to Zagreus' erection pressing against him, and he had to bite his lip to keep his focus. He wanted to drop to his knees, wanted to hold onto Zagreus' hips as he took him in his mouth, wanted to feel Zagreus' hands gradually tighten in his hair as he came closer to release.</p><p>Another time. Later. Zagreus had demanded him, now, and Thanatos was all too willing to obey.</p><p>With sight, it became easier to ease Zagreus' pants down over his hips, past his ass, until it got stuck, scrunched somewhere around his thighs. Thanatos could feel the pressure in the way Zagreus' legs had squeezed even harder around him. He never wanted to let his lover down.</p><p>"Oh," Zagreus gasped, arching his body—and making Thanatos' hands clench on his hips—and digging into one of his pockets. His smile was victorious as he pulled out- "Condom and lube! 'Dite gave them to me earlier!"</p><p>"Oh," Thanatos echoed. Right. Of course one of the Olympians would have slipped Zagreus tools for sex. He was almost surprised it wasn't Dionysus, with how the god had been grinning and winking at him before he managed to escape. "Good. That's good."</p><p>It was, certainly. He didn't have any lube himself, and his entire being revolted at the thought of hurting Zagreus in the way he'd have done if they didn't have any. So he held out his hand for Zagreus to squeeze lube into. He was so warm, from arousal, from Zagreus, that the cool gel made him hiss. Quickly he rubbed his fingers together, to warm it up, then he reached down beneath Zagreus again.</p><p>This time he didn't look down at what he was doing. He wanted to see Zagreus, needed to see him, <em> had </em> to see him. Carefully he trailed his fingers along Zagreus' inner thighs, trying to find the right spot, watching as Zagreus bit his lip, but still letting out these small gasping, whining sounds that went to Thanatos' head. And when he felt the small opening, when he saw Zagreus' eyes flutter closed, he moaned himself.</p><p>There was not much patience left in him, but Thanatos still forced himself to take it slow as he circled Zagreus' rim, rubbing lube around it, pushing in the top of a finger, and watching Zagreus draw for breath. He couldn't stop staring, wouldn't have been able to turn his eyes away, even had he for some unknown reason wanted to. Carefully he started preparing his lover in earnest, watching every twitch and shiver, listening to every gasp and whine and moan. Zagreus had grabbed his hair, and he abruptly pulled at it sharply when Thanatos twisted his fingers just so, his eyes opening wide. Thanatos shivered, just watching him, seeing the flushed face, the unfocused eyes. The tight heat surrounding his fingers was driving him up the wall, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it.</p><p>"How- how do you feel?" Experimentally he spread his fingers, eliciting a deep moan from Zagreus. He felt ready. But he needed to hear Zagreus say so too.</p><p>"It's good. Gods, I'm- hurry, I want it, I want you, I'm ready, I'm so ready, fuck me, I swear I'm good," Zagreus babbled, doing his best to push down against Thanatos' hand. "Than. <em> Please." </em></p><p>Thanatos had to push his head against Zagreus' shoulder for a moment, bringing himself back from the melted mess his brain had become. Zagreus' hand pulled at his hair again, though not as hard, and he whined Thanatos' name. Quickly, Thanatos leaned up and kissed him, devouring the gasp Zagreus made when he twisted his fingers one last time before pulling them out.</p><p>"Hnng… these pants… too tight," Zagreus groaned, glaring down as he fiddled with his underwear. Thanatos helped him, wanting to moan in tandem with Zagreus as his cock was freed. He gave a few tugs, taking in the sight of Zagreus writhing, clinging to Thanatos with all his power. For once Thanatos didn't mind the pain.</p><p>"The condom," Thanatos panted, swallowing back a moan. Zagreus was leaking pre-cum, and Thanatos circled his thumb around the head, spreading the fluid along Zagreus' shaft as he rubbed it more, squeezed. "Where's the condom?"</p><p>"Stop… stop that. Enough," Zagreus groaned, shaking his head. "I don't care about the stupid condom or anything. Blood and darkness, Than, <em> just fuck me already, </em> or I swear I'll make you regret it. Either way, I think I dropped it somewhere."</p><p>Thanatos leaned his forehead against Zagreus', chuckling breathlessly. "If you're sure…"</p><p>
  <em> "I'm sure." </em>
</p><p>The only answer he could think of was to kiss Zagreus again, and so he did. Meanwhile, he rubbed his lube-covered hand over his cock, coating himself in as much of the gel as he could. When he was ready, when he felt slick enough, he broke the kiss, panting against Zagreus' lips for a moment, feeling their breaths mingle, reveling in the sweetness taken from Zagreus' mouth, before hooking his hands under Zagreus' legs and hefting him a little higher, making him a little steadier. Then he took himself in hand, positioned himself, and pushed in, carefully, just past the rim, biting his lip as he did.</p><p>Zagreus pupils were blown, his head thrown back, Thanatos saw when he looked up. Slowly, he continued to push in, in small, careful movements to let Zagreus get used to him—and so he could watch every minute movement of his lover's face. Every gasp, every whimper, every breathless uttering of his name drove Thanatos further and further towards the end of the patience only his willpower held in place.</p><p>But he had to take his time. He caressed Zagreus' hip, his heart fluttering when Zagreus reached down to take his hand and squeeze it. There was sweat on Zagreus' face, running down his temple, running down his neck, and Thanatos wanted so badly to lap it up. So he leaned down and did, gathering the salty liquid on his tongue. Listened to Zagreus' weak whine.</p><p>For all their time together, after millennia of learning each other, of learning each others' bodies in the most intimate ways, he could never get enough of Zagreus, his Prince, his God of Life. <em> His. </em> He knew every in and out of Zagreus' body, knew where to touch, how to angle his hips, where to kiss to elicit the most delicious moans. He knew Zagreus' taste, his mouth, his body, his blood. He knew <em> Zagreus. </em></p><p>And, still, after so long time, he would never stop being so mesmerized as he gazed at his lover, as he felt Zagreus' hand on his, as he felt Zagreus' heat surrounding him.</p><p>When, finally, he was fully seated, he closed his eyes and groaned, his hands clenching on Zagreus' hips. The inside of Zagreus was warm, <em> so warm, </em> squeezing tight like a vice around him, and he couldn't <em> think </em> for how good it felt, the heat and the knowledge of it belonging to the man he loved. He wanted to move, wanted to take all he could, pull and devour and dig out more, until every part of Zagreus, everything that <em> was </em> Zagreus, had become part of <em> him. </em> He wanted to never pull out, for them to never again separate.</p><p>Zagreus swallowed, hard, petting Thanatos' hair. There was only adoration on his face as Thanatos looked at him, and his heart soared. The warmth inside of him was somehow even warmer than the skin beneath his hands, than the tightness surrounding him. </p><p>"You can move."</p><p>Thanatos crushed his lips to Zagreus' and moved, pulling out before roughly thrusting in again, swallowing Zagreus' choked cry. His patience was tattered, finally breaking at the permission, and only his intimate knowledge of Zagreus' preference for rough play kept him from feeling guilty about how he immediately started pounding into his lover. Zagreus cried out, tossing his head back as he held onto Thanatos like he was a lifeline. And Thanatos could practically <em> taste </em> the desperation as Zagreus grabbed his hair, pulling him into an open-mouthed, messy kiss. Zagreus was so warm, his body brimming with life that Thanatos could only ache to experience, but his mouth was downright burning as Thanatos pushed his tongue in. </p><p>He thought, if he was to burn to death like this, he wouldn't regret a thing as long as he got to die holding Zagreus in his arms.</p><p>"<em>Than,"</em> Zagreus moaned, his thighs crushing Thanatos. "So good, yes, <em>yes,</em> love you, Than, love you so much, <em>please,</em> more, yes…"</p><p>Thanatos groaned, his hips stuttering, but then he slammed into Zagreus with renewed fervor, his fingers digging into Zagreus' loose shirt.  The flush on Zagreus' cheeks had spread to his entire face, and Thanatos kissed him, kissed his cheekbones, kissed his cheeks, his jaw, felt the thundering, rapid pulse threatening to break through the skin as he pressed his lips against Zagreus' neck. He could feel Zagreus squeezing him, and he buried his face in the crook of Zagreus' neck with a drawn-out moan.</p><p>"Zagreus. <em> Zag, </em>" he moaned, and Zagreus' answering moan turned into a wail as Thanatos bit down on his shoulder. Blood spilled into his mouth, wet, warm, full of the life that Zagreus never ran out of, the life that Thanatos lacked, that he was assigned to forever snuff out. But Zagreus, his Zagreus, was different. He could die, repeatedly, numerous times, and he'd always come back. Forever.</p><p>Zagreus' hands ran down Thanatos' neck, dug into his shoulder blades, dragged nails down his back, and it egged Thanatos on, made his pace even rougher as he drove into Zagreus with all his might. The sounds Zagreus was making went to his head, made him dizzy, emptied his mind of any thoughts, left him mindless apart from the chanting of Zagreus' name, over and over and over. He'd leave bruises, that was for sure, but he couldn't hold back. Didn't even try. Zagreus kept begging for more, and Thanatos wanted to give him all he asked for, everything he could possibly give. He wanted to take all that Zagreus willingly gave.</p><p>"Love you," Thanatos gasped, thrusting into Zagreus hard enough to once again make him throw his head back with a keening sob, his hands digging into Thanatos' shoulders painfully hard. It added to the sharp heat in his gut, the crawling along his spine, the way his body was tenser than a strung bow. "Love you so much. Zag. <em> Zag." </em></p><p>Zagreus squeezed tight around him, pulled his head up, and stared at him with the mismatched eyes Thanatos loved so much, and he ordered, "Then, come for me."</p><p>He couldn't disobey an order from his Prince.</p><p>Zagreus' name was on his lips as he slammed into him one last time, as he gave in to the heat in his veins, clinging desperately to the body in his arms as he fell apart. He couldn't think of anything but Zagreus, couldn’t smell or taste anything but Zagreus, couldn't feel anything but the man he loved.</p><p>It was a miracle how he stayed standing. Dazed, he opened his eyes. Zagreus was panting, looking as desperate as Thanatos had been, and he realized he'd been the only one to come. When he pulled out, flinching a little at the soreness following his orgasm, Zagreus whined loudly, making Thanatos smile. He brushed his nose against Zagreus' cheek, nipped at Zagreus' lip when his mouth flew open as Thanatos took his cock in hand. He watched, he <em> felt, </em> the shaking begin as he rubbed the length, and when he tightened his grip Zagreus' cry made shivers dance across his spine.</p><p>It didn't take long. Thanatos pumped Zagreus a few times, rubbed his thumb across the slit, and squeezed, and Zagreus came with a loud moan, coating both Thanatos' hand and his own shirt with his cum. Enraptured, Thanatos took in the sight, Zagreus' fluttering eyes, his open mouth, the sheen of sweat covering his face, and when Zagreus sagged like a puppet whose string had been cut Thanatos caught him.</p><p>The uncomfortable sensation of Zagreus' clothes against his bare skin was felt clearly, now that his mind wasn't hazy with arousal, but Thanatos pushed the feeling away as he focused on lowering the two of them to the floor. It was a hassle, even made easier by the way Zagreus was clinging to him as he caught his breath, but eventually, Thanatos managed, putting a hand behind him as support while he carefully let Zagreus down on his crossed legs.</p><p>He was a mess, Thanatos thought as he looked down at Zagreus, even if he was the most lovely mess Thanatos could imagine. Maybe it hadn't been the best idea for him to keep his clothes on. Thanatos sighed, a pang of guilt making him grimace as he considered how badly he'd ruined Zagreus' first suit.</p><p>"Mm, that was a very nice ending to the evening," Zagreus said against Thanatos' collarbone. "Definitely highest grade, A-plus work to both of us."</p><p>"I'm sorry about your suit."</p><p>Zagreus raised his head, peering at Thanatos as if in disbelief. When he realized Thanatos meant what he'd said, he snorted and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Who cares about the suit. In fact, I think I'm much more fond of suits now. I'm definitely going to start wearing suits more often if this is how you're going to react."</p><p>"Please don't," Thanatos groaned, already feeling exhausted at the thought. "I'm going to end up dead if you do, I just know it."</p><p>"The compromise could be to only wear a suit in places where you're disappearance isn't quite as obviously noticed, such as at a party full of too nosy and gossiping gods," Megaera said from the doorway. She chuckled, amusement dancing in her eyes as both Thanatos and Zagreus' heads swiveled to stare at her. "And, a consideration for the next time, maybe you should consider locking the door."</p><p>Thanatos flushed, letting go of Zagreus—ignoring his whine—and shuffling backward. "I'm- sorry, I didn't notice- I mean, I didn't think-"</p><p>"Oh, I know," Megaera said with the low laughter that always sent shivers down Thanatos' spine.</p><p>"I'm-" Finally he got his legs to obey him, although he swayed a little as he stood up. Zagreus looked at him with a betrayed pout, but Thanatos ignored both his too adorable face and how he still hadn't made a movement to either fix or move out of his clothes. "We'll finish up here, I just need to find something to clean up with…"</p><p>"I don't think so." A click alerted Thanatos to the door locking, and he watched Megaera saunter closer with a predatory smile. She shrugged off her jacket and tossed it on the table. "The door's locked now. No one will disturb us. Now, I'm going to cash in on that debt you two owe me."</p><p>Her attention was directed at Zagreus first, and Thanatos watched him swallow as she crouched next to him. When she grabbed his hair and pulled him in for a rough kiss he moaned, loudly enough for Thanatos to hear it all too clearly, and he felt himself start reacting again as he watched them. He watched, mesmerized, as Megaera released Zagreus. Watched, as Zagreus sagged, once again breathing hard, a dazed look on his face. And he watched as she turned her orange eyes to him, and it was his turn to swallow.</p><p>Her hands were firm as she put them on his shoulders, and when she put pressure behind them Thanatos immediately let himself be pushed backward. A gasp tore itself from his throat as the back of his thighs abruptly hit the edge of the table, but he quickly forgot all about it as Megaera kissed him, biting his lip with sharp teeth before pushing into his mouth with the easy dominance that made his knees weak. When she pushed him further down to lie on his back on the table he let her, happily following every wordless direction she gave. She nudged his leg, and automatically he spread both of them, moaning as he felt her move into the space he’d created.</p><p>Once she pulled back, licking her lips with a pleased look, he could only lie there, staring up at her, feeling as dazed as Zagreus must have felt.</p><p>"I will <em> definitely </em> wear suits more often," Zagreus said from the floor, his voice sounding strained.</p><p>Thanatos closed his eyes with a groan to the sound of Megaera's laughter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, as always, if you want lots of retweeted art (SFW and NSFW alike) and.... other stuff, who even knows nowadays, but def fandom art, come find me at <a href="https://twitter.com/tveckling">twitter</a>~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>